The Chaos Galaxy: Part 1
by Lady Celaenova
Summary: It's my first Sailor Moon fic. Hope you like this... It's basically an X-Men crossover, but I think the Sailor fans should get a better chance at reading it.


Disclaimers:

Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. But this is my story, and I wrote it all by myself. The storyline is my idea. Even though other fanfic 

writers have crossovers with the X-Men, this is my version of things. If you haven't noticed, my stories actually "correspond" to the actual series! This 

story is set after Sailor Moon S and before the stuff in Sailor Moon Super S. 

The Chaos Galaxy

By Lady Celaenova

Rated PG-13

This story has the scouts fighting a new enemy. But they are fighting with another superhero team: The X-Men. Read the crossover adventure, when a 

friend of the Scouts and members of the X-Men are captured by the followers of the Chaos Galaxy.

It's been a year since the scouts said good-bye to Greg. What has he been doing since he was away? And is Darien cheating on Serena?

The Chaos Galaxy

Part 1- Hand of Fate

He walked from school. The busy streets of Manhattan were busy with the bustling cars and buses. Thousands of people walked the streets, each with a 

story behind their disinterested facades. But he has a story behind his friendly face. A story that was sad, and strange. Maybe even a little romantic.

His name was Greg Urawa. He was born in Tokyo Japan. He had a crush on a girl. She was on his mind. He wondered how she was. But he hadn't talked to her 

in weeks. He was walking to his family's East side apartment. "Hi Mom. I'm home."

"Hello Greg. Paul is at Michael's place. I need you to walk over there and bring him home in an hour," Mrs. Urawa called from the kitchen.

"Okay mom." He took his book bag to his room. As he took his chemistry books from his bag, he was reminded of her... of Amy. He remembered how Amy 

would have so many books to bring home. She would study for hours on end. He began to think of her.

He opened his books and began writing his homework. "Maybe I could call her." As he thought about it again, it would be difficult to find the time to call her. It was May and soon school would be over. He became eager to soon be able to call Amy.

He looked up at the clock and saw it was 5 o'clock. He turned off his desk lamp and left the apartment. He walked the six blocks to Michael's apartment. Paul went to Michael's place after school. Today, they were working on their third grade project. As Greg walked, he thought back to the last time he saw Amy, face to face.

"I'm sorry Amy. I found out, I'm leaving again." Greg looked sadly at Amy.

"You are? When?" Amy asked with some sorrow.

"I have another week. I was hoping we could just get together for something," he said timidly.

"Yes, Greg. The scouts and I would like to have a party. I, mean... don't think of it as a farewell party. Think of it as a way to say good luck. You'll be going to another city and starting a new life. It'll take a lot of adjusting, hard work, and luck. You have new friends..." she trailed. He could see she was just as upset about this as he was.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, Amy." He gave an encouraging smile.

"I have to tell you. We're all going to miss you." She gave him a hug.

He was surprised at the sentiment. Greg couldn't believe it. He hugged her too. "I know."

Greg walked into the lobby and saw Mr. Sands, the doorman. "Hello, Mr. Sands." He said cheerfully.

"Well hello Greg. I'll ring 3K." Mr. Sands pressed a white button with the label saying 3K.

"How's your family?" Greg asked with interest and desire to end the waiting silence.

"Well, my family is good."

"That's nice to hear." Greg began pacing the lobby. Mr. Sands had a mini T.V. on.

A reporter appeared on the 5 o'clock news. "And there are further anti-mutant demonstrations in front of the White House. The protestors are greatly disappointed by President Kelly's stand on mutants. His formerly strong anti-mutant feelings have recently softened to acceptance of mutant presence in society. Despite all hopeful rhetoric defending mutants, there are still many anti-mutant groups."

That was what Greg couldn't stand about America. He saw there was hypocrisy of this issue. He thought, how can you be a country of freedoms 

and equality, yet beat down upon those who are different? It was then that he noticed the grimace on Mr. Sands' face. A thought had occurred in Greg's mind some time ago. "Mr. Sands? Is Tommy a mutant?"

Mr. Sands was caught off guard with the question. "What?"

"If he is, don't worry. I'm not an anti- mutant spy or anything."

"I know you're not. How'd you guess?"

"Well you say how great he is, but I never see any recent pictures of him. Also you looked angry when the news has those protestors on."

"You are smart. You see, Tommy developed powers last year. He touches stuff and they explode. I had him sent to Xavier's School for the Gifted. He's now in Scotland. He was asked to participate in new training techniques developed at the Scottish school. We thought it would help him. We get a letter from him at least 2 times a month. He thought that he should wait until his powers are better before he returns."

"I wish him luck."

"Thanks Greg." Just then Paul appeared and the two brothers walked home. Greg's thoughts were of the future of humanity as they walked down the block. As they were closer to home, his thoughts lingered back to Tokyo.

Amy woke early to study. It was Saturday morning, but her thoughts were not on her math finals. Today was when Greg would start calling her. He promised when school was ending, they could call on the weekends. Another two hours. "It'll be nice to hear his voice again."

She daydreamed to the last time she saw him. It was at the party they had for Greg.

Darien was still under the control of Queen Beryl. The only other guys at the party were Chad and Ken. Ken was introduced to the group and Greg met the two other guys. "Like hi Greg. Raye told me what a smart guy you are. Well I guess are since Amy likes you so much. Ow!" Raye had slapped him in the back.

Amy was blushing furiously and Greg looked a little sheepish as well. "How about we start the party?" Raye ended the awkward moment.

Amy had an expression of relief and Raye had a "You're welcome" look on her face. Serena was depressed. Her true love, Darien, was still in the clutches of the evil Negaverse queen. Now Greg was leaving. Serena like Greg, and Amy was losing her special guy.

Mina saw the somber look on Serena's face. She took her new friend's arm and led her to the courtyard of the Cherry hill temple. "I know that we haven't been friends as long as you have been with Amy, Raye, or even Lita. But I know a thing of two about love. I know you love Darien, and it must break your heart. But he'll return. Just hang in there girl."

"Thank you, Mina. I know you have a good heart. You have no idea how much that means to me," sobbed Serena.

Mina walked to Serena and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know, I know." Mina gently patted her on the back. "Just let it all out." Serena cried for a few more minutes before returning to the party.

Lita unwrapped and set the refreshments table, filled with mochi, sashimi, shrimp balls, a large pot of curry, and desserts. She smiled as she opened the lids and there was still the freshness smell wafting into the room. "Come and get some food!"

"Hey, did you hear that Serena? Food's ready. Why don't go get a little something? Maybe you'll feel a little better."

Serena lightly sniffed the aroma of fried seafood. "Yeah, I guess." They walked in slowly and joined the others.

Amy had been watching them from the window. She felt sad for her friend. "Poor Serena, and poor me," she thought silently.

Only an hour passed. Amy had remembered the party in detail. She couldn't help but think about it. It was the last time she saw him or heard his voice. Now she had to track down the Negaverse activity. They had thought the Negaverse was gone when Queen Beryl was destroyed, but then they faced Ann & Alan, and the Negamoon family. It was a sure sign that there would be 

more Negaverse activity. She had upgraded her mini computer's data into her laptop. Her computer had limited memory space and she constantly downloaded data from her mini into the bigger computer. "So far nothing." Amy was relieved. Even though the scouts haven't been in action for weeks, the cat guardians warned them to keep their guard up.

Luna had a point. Amy was thinking about the past further. She thought about their journey to the future. Amy thought about the idea of Serena and Darien having a daughter together. A thought hit her. What about the other scouts? Do we have families of our own? They never did see what would happen in the future. I wonder if Greg and Darien saw each other in 

New York? Her mind turned to the other side of the Earth.

A young woman leaves the NYU campus and walks through Washington Square Park. It was sunset. She had long black hair with soft, hazel eyes. It was like looking at an older, brown-eyed version of Raye. As she walked through the empty park, an evil woman appeared in front of her. "I have you now Sailor Mars!"

The young woman stared at the strange woman. "I'm not Sailor Mars."

"You can't fool the Black Hag, Sailor Mars. Now time to meet your destiny with the Omega Crystals!" laughed Black Hag.

The young woman stared at the Black Hag, and slowly her eyes widened. "I know what you are going to do with them. I won't let you get away with it!"

"Let's see you try!" The Black Hag threw an energy ball at the young woman. She fell. A large glass bubble trapped her. As the Black Hag was about to disappear with her victim, a rose struck her in the arm. "Ah!!" she shrieked. She looked up and spotted a masked man in a tuxedo appear.

"I won't allow you to take an innocent person away!" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Well. It's the famous Tuxedo Mask, known throughout the Negaverse. You won't stop me!" she snarled.

"Let the girl go!" he commanded.

"Forget it buster!" She threw a green orb. Green vines lifted the bubble high in the air.

Tuxedo Mask used his cane to slash the vines. Slowly they died. He threw a bouquet of rose darts at the Black Hag. Her arms were bleeding. "Damn you!" She vanished and the bubble did as well.

"Are you alright Miss?" he helped the woman to her feet.

"I'm fine Darien."

"Who's Darien?"

"There's no use pretending, Darien. There's no one else in the park and I know everything."

"Like what?" Tuxedo Mask was filled with disbelief.

"I know about your business with the Negaverse. Serena is Sailor Moon, all of her friends are the other Sailor Scouts, and the Silver Millennium. I even know about Crystal Tokyo, and your future daughter Rini." She looked at him with a gentle look.

"You do know everything. How is that possible?"

"I was afraid of what you would do if you knew that I was a mutant," she said.

"Oh, June. We've been friends for years, and you don't trust me?"

"I never knew the right time to tell you. I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. You looked very stressed out last year and I thought you were hiding something. I probed your mind. I understand now," she said.

He de-transformed into his green jacket, black shirt, and khakis. "I guess it's nice to have someone else, other than the scouts to know my secret."

"Are you free on Wednesday?" she asked. They walked out of the park together.

"Sure. Why?"

"Have you heard of the X-Men?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm amazed at their fighting abilities and their powers."

"I can introduce them to you, on Wednesday."

Next time: [Part 2][1]

   [1]: http://ladycelaenova.tripod.com/chaos/cg2.htm



End file.
